


Clinging Credence

by Delcea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Insecurity, Inspired by Art, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, massage therapist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delcea/pseuds/Delcea
Summary: Percival knows he doesn't deserve an angel, but one seems to have latched onto him anyway.A scene inspired by the beautiful art of dz013 on Tumblr. It's loosely based around a massage therapist and client AU. There may be sex later, that's my reasoning for the M rating.





	Clinging Credence

**Author's Note:**

> https://dz013.tumblr.com/post/159715556104/russian-gradencecolezra-fandom-ezra-and-his 
> 
> The art that inspired me^^^^ 
> 
> I'm a slut for comments and critiques so don't be shy.

Credence is an annoying, obnoxiously clingy yet beautiful boy. Percival can't bring himself to call him a man, although he is 22. So untouched by the world and its cruelties; Percival feels like he would taint him with his touch. 

Percival was tainted by his past relationships, which only strengthened his want to protect and keep the young man from it. He held back, for both his own moral reasons and the reality that if this boy were to indulge him he would undoubtedly leave at some point, and Percival would lose himself entirely. 

Percival felt connected to the boy, and yes he also knew how silly that sounded. He saw the boy twice a week working as Credence's massage therapist. During their first few sessions Percival's concentration had been practically nonexistent. He was so enthralled. 

He vowed to build walls and remind himself that Credence was off limits. That the boy didn't, and would never want any romantic gestures from Percival. 

This worked. 

No it didn't. 

But it seemed Credence's subconscious had responded by creating a mission for itself; to break down Percival's walls brick by brick without restraint. 

One man could only be so strong, and Percival had endured heartbreak in large handfuls. Oh how he longed for the opposite. Sometimes in his more needy moments he liked to imagine the universe had placed Credence in his life as a blessing, an angel to soothe his wounds. 

Then he changed his mind. This boy had become torture. 

"Mr. Graves?" Credence ventured, Percival kneading a knot out of his shoulders. 

"Hm?" 

"Are you married?" 

"No, my boy. Why do you ask?" 

"I'm surprised you aren't." 

"Sometimes baggage can spoil relationships with even the most hopeful potential." 

"You've been in love?" 

"Yes, a few times." 

"What were they like?" 

Percival sucked in a breath, pausing. 

"Deceitful." He exhaled. 

Credence turned to look at him. 

"How could you love them?" 

"I loved the side they were giving me, not who they really were." 

"You deserve to be happy." 

Percival smiled. Credence's naivety to the world had charmed him from the first day they'd met. His pure soul only reaching out with the most wholesome intent. 

"Thank yo-" 

Percival went stock still, eyes held open in shock. Credence had turned his head towards him in a lean, his eyes softly closed as he placed his lips upon Percival's, eyelashes beautifully gracing the tops of his cheeks. A wisp of hair curling around his ear. How could anyone let such a beautiful creature down. 

Percival kissed him back softly, allowing his eyes to fall closed. He brought his hand up to grasp onto the boys neck, kneading into his soft curls gently. 

Credence let out a hushed gasp as they separated. 

"Sorry." Credence said quickly. 

Percival didn't allow himself to be too disappointed. Credence was young and curious, acting on impulse. He hadn't deserved this rare fluke of a moment anyway. 

Credence turned away from Percival stiffly. 

"Don't worry about it, my boy." 

.......... 

Credence became closed off after their kiss. 

He still came to their appointments, as surprising as it was to Percival. Especially due to his odd body language that screamed, "I would be more comfortable in any place away from Percival Graves". 

Percival realized he would need to give his boy an out, that he felt to guilty to do it without permission. 

"Credence." Percival started softly, once Credence had sat his bag down and settled on his usual mat. 

Credence looks up, his expression like a wounded puppy prepared to be scolded. Percival walks over to him and touches his arm carefully, hoping to ease the boys nerves. 

"Please don't worry." He soothes. "I've just been wanting to talk to you about something." 

Credence relaxes slightly and nods, his eyes focused on Percival's sock covered feet. Percival seats himself next to Credence gingerly. 

"You don't seem very comfortable around me anymore. I just want to let you know it's ok if you want to ask Miss Tina to switch you to another trainer. I won't be offended." 

Credence's eyes finally tilt up to look at Percival. They appear sad. 

Why was this boy so confusing? 

"My boy? Wha-?" 

"No. Please don't- I only want you." 

Percival's lips form a thin line. He doesn't know where to take this. 

"What have I done to upset you then?" 

"Nothing. It's my fault." 

This boys purity seems to be paired with a false sense of condemnation, and Percival's heart aches

"I'm sure it's not. Can you explain what's troubling you?" 

"I'm sorry I kissed you." 

Percival's heart is so sensitive to this boys words, and he hates hearing it said so plainly. 

He hates the blatant "I regret it. I regret you." 

He understands it. He doesn't deserve such a lovely man, he doesn't deserve what he wants, he's used to this he should get over it before-

"You indulged me. You kissed me back and I feel so guilty. I know you only did it because you felt sorry for me but it was the best thing I've ever felt in my life and I can't stop thinking about it...You're in my dreams, Mr. Graves." 

...What? 

"What?" 

Credence claps a hand over his mouth, fast falling tears flooding onto his rose colored cheeks. 

"I never wished to tell you. You can tell Tina to move me to another therapist." 

Credence begins to stand up. 

"No wait!" Percival grasps onto Credence's arm. He flinches back in response, head bowed in a cowering position. 

"My boy? I'm not going to hurt you, please look at me." 

"You're always so gentle with me." 

I love you. 

"I-"

The words caught in Percival's throat. 

Credence continues as Percival remains silent. 

"You touch me with care, you listen to me earnestly, you seem to- to like me? I couldn't help it." 

"Help what?" 

"Kissing you. And not just that. I always want to be around you, for you to reassure me. You always do that... and you're so handsome." 

Credence hesitates. 

"I've stared at you so many times when you weren't looking, I couldn't help that either. Whenever you're around me you're soft. I've seen you yell, demand and command but never with me. It's exactly the opposite to how Ma used to be, and I crave it. But not just that I crave you." 

Credence's tears stop and the words from his mouth stop. He seems stunned by his own honesty. Percival can only stare into Credence's soft brown eyes, his mouth open slightly in wonder. 

"Credence listen to me. You're too good for me. You're so beautiful, you're-" Percival stands to cup the boys face. 

"No." Credence replies, shaking his head. 

"Yes, you are and you deserve better than an old man like me." 

"I know what I want." 

Relentless. An addition to the list of Credence's infuriating traits. 

"You don't understand." 

"Do I have to, to love you?" 

Percival's world stops. 

Credence doesn't move a muscle and his eyes don't stop their incessant stare into Percival's own. 

"Get out." Percival says quietly, bitterly. He pushes Credence away from him.

"Mr. Graves... P-Percival." 

"Don't..." 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Credence's tears are falling again, his cheeks flushed dark red. 

"I can't give you what you want." 

"You're already exactly what I want." 

"You're young, you should be out kissing people your age, letting curiosity get the better of you, being reckless. I'm an anchor that you don't need." 

"I am letting curiosity get the better of me." 

"You'll get bored of me." 

"No. No, because I need you to ground me." Credence is now stood in front of Percival. "You've been grounding me and I want you to do it for as long as you'll have me." 

Percival huffs exasperatedly. "You're talking mad, I'm not what you want!" 

"I'm an awkward limbed, flimsy, ugly, scarred throwaway, but you're the only person who's ever touched me without disgust!" Credence yells back scathingly.

Credence's chest is heaving. 

Percival breaks. 

"No. No you're not." Percival's voice calms. He guides them both down to sit again. "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met." 

"Then why- why won't you-?" Credence gives up and wraps his arms around Percival's waist, burying his face in his firm chest. 

"I just told you." 

"You don't want me." 

I do. 

"I can't."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hey did your heart break? I sure hope so because mine hasn't stopped. 
> 
> Suggestions on where to go from here are welcome btw.


End file.
